Sparkling Midnight
Spark falls for Midnight Blaze. Will he get the chance to be with her? We can only find out! Characters *Spark *Midnight Blaze *Rapper *Rei *Darla (semi-antagonist) *Auburn (cameo) *Indigo (cameo) *Katorou (cameo) *Kari (cameo) *Gerald Butler (cameo) *Earl Grey (cameo) Transcript (Rapper sits next to Rei on a bench) Rapper: So did you like that machine gun I got you? Rei: Fuck yeah! It’s awesome! Rapper: Anything to make you happy baby. (kisses her as she giggles) Spark: (looks at Rapper and Rei while feeling depressed. He sighs) Wish I had a girlfriend. Rapper: Oh hey Sparky! What's up? Spark: (notices Rapper) Ah. Nothing. Rapper: Are you alright Spark? Spark: Well. Its that every persons in a relationship except me. Rapper: Guess not everyone can have a girlfriend. (continues kissing Rei and notices Midnight Blaze) Oh hey MB! (Midnight Blaze is seen up a tree.) Midnight Blaze: Sup Rap. Rapper: Don't worry MB, Rei isn't causing any trouble and- (looks at Spark) Spark? Are you alright? Spark: (blushes) Wow... Rapper: Spark! Spark: (snaps out of it) Woah! Ugh sorry about that. Rapper: MB, this is Spark, Spark this is MB. Midnight Blaze: Sup? Spark: (blushes again) Uuuuhh.... Rapper: (to Rei) You thinkin' what I'm thinking? Rei: I hope not. Midnight Blaze: (takes out a can of lemonade and jumps down from the tree) I better get going. I have to go help Raccoon-sama at the sushi bar. Later. (takes out her skateboard and skates away) Spark: (watches Midnight Blaze leaving) (blushes) Wow. Rapper: Spark, you've been acting funny since MB was here. Spark: Yeah I don't know what came over me. Rapper: Do you have a crush on MB? Spark: WHAT! (lies) No! Rapper: Your sweating and your cheeks are red. Your lying. Spark: (sighs) (confesses) Yeah I am. Rapper: Then why don't you ask her out? Spark: Ask her out? Rapper: Like go out on a date with her. Something fun to do with her. Spark: But I don't know if she's into me or not? Rapper: Why don't you just like, go to a carnival with her and convince your love to her. Spark: Okay I'll do it! Rapper: (to Rei) Now where were we? (cuts to MB drinking from a fountain and Spark walks up to her) Midnight Blaze: (sighs) I hate Heat Haze Days… Spark: You're telling me. Midnight Blaze: (notices him) Oh! Hey. You wanna drink? Spark: Kay (takes a drink from the fountain) (Midnight Blaze sighs in relief after having her drink and proceeds to walk away.) Spark: Wait! Midnight Blaze: Hmm? Spark: Well I was thinking. If you don't have any plans maybe we can go out on a date. (Midnight Blaze makes an anime styled look of pure shock.) Spark: (thinking) Oh Fuck! Midnight Blaze: (thinking) Crap! What do I do?! Should I, like, even tell him I have a… Uhh… (Darla suddenly teleports behind Midnight Blaze.) Darla: Trust me, Miss Chick with a Dick! I know for a fact you took my box of hot chocolate. You better give it back soon. Or else. (teleports away) Spark: (shocked) Wait. WHAT! Midnight Blaze: Ignore her. She’s always accusing me. Spark: (relief) Oh. Just for you to know if you don't have any plans. Midnight Blaze: (thinks for a moment) (sighs) Sure. I’ll go with ya... Spark: Sweet! how about 7:30 pm. Midnight Blaze: Sure. I guess. Spark: Kay Sayonara! (leaves) (cuts to Midnight Blaze & Spark at the carnival) Spark: So how'd you like the view? Midnight Blaze: It’s pretty cool. Spark: Hey Blaze I was about to show you something Midnight Blaze: (takes a bite of cotton candy) Mmm? (Spark pulls out a electric guitar) Midnight Blaze: (interested) Ooh, a guitar. You in a rock n’ roll band? Spark: Well. Not really Midnight Blaze: Oh… So whatcha gonna do? Spark: Well. (Japanese) Here goes nothing! (plays an epic solo) (Midnight Blaze listens to his solo, and after a while, she starts to tap her foot to the beat.) Spark: (while playing) You like it? Midnight Blaze: (smiles) A little. Spark: Well it's even better (plays his solo more faster and accurate) (Midnight Blaze starts to dance a little while still eating her cotton candy.) Spark: (Japanese) Here goes Nothing! (plays his solo very loud) (Midnight Blaze starts to feel powered up and dances around in circles, repeatedly throwing and catching her cotton candy.) Spark: (Japanese) So Blaze whatcha think about this!? Midnight Blaze: (Japanese) FUCK YEAH! THIS IS MY JAM! (people gather around Spark and dance to his solo) Rapper: (thinks) Tell me Rei, (swings her across) Do you like to dance? Rei: Err… I suppose so. Rapper: Then show me your moves. (they start dancing) (people start dancing to Spark's solo) Red: (floats) Whoo! EPIC DRUNK PARTY!!! (Spark then start to produce electricity from playing his solo) Indigo: (sees the electricity at the lake) Huh? What’s going on over there? Auburn: A concert? (They look and shrug at each other.) (Spark shoots lightning at the moon crater and then resembles a heart) Midnight Blaze: (stops dancing) Whoa… Cool! Red: DO IT AGAIN BRO!! (Spark then shoots two powerful lightning bolts toward the moon, creating two craters between the heart resembling himself on the left and Midnight Blaze on the right) (the crowd cheers as Spark finishes his solo) Midnight Blaze: (stares at the moon) Wow… (Meanwhile, in the city, Katorou and Kari spot the moon through a telescope.) Katorou: (sees the message) …WHAT?! Kari: (gasps) Someone loves her like I do! YAY! Katorou: AGAIN! WHAT?! (Rei looks up at the moon as well) Rapper: What? What is it? Rei: Katorou…please don’t be awake right now… Rapper: Spark. That was so awesome! Spark: I know Rap. And Hey! it's what I do. Rapper: Was it awesome MB? Midnight Blaze: (laughs) You’re asking me that like you didn’t even listen to it. Of course it was awesome! Spark: (puts away his guitar) Glad you like it. (On the top of the Ferris wheel, Darla sees the moon with the love message.) Darla: … (to the 4th wall) Doesn’t anybody listen to me when I say she’s a chick with a dick?! Gerald Butler: (sitting across from her with Earl Grey) Since when does anybody listen to you at all? Spark: (shouts to Darla and the 4th wall) HEY! I can only break the 4th wall! Darla: Too bad. You’re not the only one. Spark: Who cares right now! Darla: Well YOU started to shout! (groans in anger as she hides her h=face with her cape) Spark: It's not like anyone can do that! Rapper: (face palms) Oh great. Not now... Midnight Blaze: Ehh. Leave her. Spark: (to Midnight Blaze) Oh! Sorry about that. Midnight Blaze: S’alright. Rapper: Dude. I think Darla's got a point. She's a girl with a- (sighs) Dick... (slaps himself) Spark: It's fine. Rapper: Really? Your not shocked? Spark: Why would I be? Rei: WHAT?! (Midnight Blaze is again shocked.) Rapper: DUDE!!! (covers Rei's ears) Spark: WOAH! It's not like I'm gay or anything like that. I just love her for who she is! Rapper: Well I guess that's alright then. Rei: (sarcastic) Great. Kari’s gonna be SO happy for you Midnight Blaze: (remembering Kari) Uhh… Spark: Wait! that female red teen? Rei: Hm? You know her? Midnight Blaze: Rei, shut up right now. Spark: (to Midnight Blaze) So Blaze.. Ugh (blushes) wanna.. Rapper: (smiles) He's gonna... Spark: DUDE!!! Midnight Blaze: Eh? Wanna? Gonna? …What? Spark: Well.. (whispers to Midnight Blaze) Midnight Blaze: Mm? Spark: (sighs) (Japanese) Fuck this. (Spark grabs Midnight Blaze and then kisses her. Rapper wraps his arm around Rei as he watches them kiss. Rei looks away and rolls her eyes.) Rapper: Come on baby, I know you hate MB but enjoy the moment.. Rei: Do I really have to? Rapper: Meh, you don't have to. Come on let's go do something else. (walks off with her) (Spark stops kissing Midnight Blaze) Spark: Uugh.. Midnight Blaze: That was…uhh…unexpected… Spark: Yeah... it is.. Midnight Blaze: So…I think I should get back to my hotel. It’s gettin’ kinda late for me. Spark: I can go with you if you want. Midnight Blaze: Nah. I know my way around. I’ll see ya sometime soon I guess. Spark: Kay. I got something for you. (hands her a beautiful pink lotus flower) Midnight Blaze: Hmm? (takes the lotus flower) What’s this? Spark: It's a lotus flower I got for you. Midnight Blaze: Oh. (observes it) It’s…very pretty. (thinking) Holy shit; I just used the word ”pretty”. (speaking) (smiles) Thanks! Spark: It's a symbol of.. undying love. Midnight Blaze: Really. That’s something we never learned in school… I like it. Well, I should go. Sayonara! (takes out her skateboard, blows a kiss to Spark and skates out of the carnival) Spark: (grabs the kiss with his hand and then raises his hand in the air as an extreme gear jet board land towards Spark as he hops on to the board and flies out of the carnival giving Midnight Blaze a smile) Sayonara! Rapper: (looks up) Their gonna do just fine. (END) Poll What do you think about this romantic episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:September Releases